


Adapting

by Kalloway



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Only one recharge slab!
Relationships: First Aid/Mirage (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Adapting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tainry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry/gifts).



> a very belated merry giftmas~

"We can take turns. Go first." 

Mirage looked at the lone recharge slab, which was of a decent size, and then back to First Aid, who was quite ready to continue making sure his companion was taken care of. 

"There's an adapter," Mirage replied. 

And there was! It was perhaps the nicest surprise that the little ship had offered them thus far. The autopilot also seemed to work properly, so they both _could_ recharge, together, if-- 

"If you don't mind the company." 

Considering four months and three ships together, First Aid surely knew... 

The trip only got better after that.


End file.
